Anything's Possible
by Raischenzo
Summary: Kim learns what it means to lose those she cares about and in return puts her motto of she can do anything to the test
1. Prologue

**Ok time for a new story from the gut who barely uploads anymore. I know I know I really should get my stuff together so if I'm gonna upload it's gonna be more consistent but I vow to never leave any story I started unfinished. That's why I'm finally uploading this prologue. It's a story that I have been working over in my head for a few years now and I think I'm ready to present it to everyone. So read it and let me know your honest thoughts.**

**I do not own the Kim Possible characters they are owned solely by Disney**

**Prologue**

**Go City, California, Go Tower 6:15 p.m**.

Sirens blared as firemen rushed to put out the fires that had erupted from Go Tower. Citizens were crowded around the quarantine zone made of yellow and black striped tape. Officers kept citizens back from the scene as several explosions rocked the building. The onlookers held out their phones recording the event as they speculated the origins of this disaster. News crews were on the scene as well, as on every other channel and was broadcasting the uproar that had just transpired about thirty minutes ago.

News helicopters flew around as cameramen filmed Go Tower as it appeared to crumble away. More flames erupted from the building, causing glass, rubble and other debris to fall in and out of the quarantine zone. This caused the police to push the crowd back more so now no one would be injured. A female reporter stood not to far away from the fire. She was African American and had short black hair that stopped just above her shoulders. She had brown eyes and wore a red suit with red pants. She stared into the camera only looking back when a ball of fire sprang forth from the building behind her.

"I stand here before you, where the once proud home and headquarters of Team Go now burns fiercely. Just half an hour ago several bombs were detonated across several locations in the United States." She said informing those watching at home. "Two of which were detonated in Go City. One at Go Tower and the other at City Hall where Team Go was being honored for foiling yet another plot against villains Drakken, Adrena Lynn, and Electronique."

In the homes of various residents they listened as to how alongside Kim Possible and former villain Shego they had thwarted the villains plan, but it seemed that the mayor was not the intended target. In other homes residents listened as other news channels covered the tragedy.

"I'm live in Middleton, Colorado where several homes have been destroyed." A man said as he stood in front of a burning two story home. "In what can only be described as a calculated terrorist attack, I stand in front of the home of teen hero Kim Possible. The teen in question was not present during the bombings and it is unknown if the house was occupied when the attack occurred."

"I'm standing outside Go City Memorial Hospital." Another Go City reporter announced. "While there were no civilian casualties to report. The members of Team Go which includes former member and former villain Shego have been rushed towards emergency care. They all have sustained critical injuries with only Kim Possible refusing treatment."

The reporter paused as he put his hand up to his ear indicating he was receiving some urgent news. His eyes seemed to have gone wide with shock.

"I-I have just received news that a member of Team Go has just passed away."

Silence fell over the nation as those mourned for the member who had just perished. Outside the hospital stood a crowd of anxious people and reporters. They waited for some form of authority to come out and announce the name of the fallen hero. It would be over an hour before someone walked through the hospital doors.

It was non other than Kim Possible herself. Her head was hung low. Her hair had been burned in several places on its end causing it to have an uneven and wild appearance. Her clothes which consisted of her black top that exposed her midriff and her brown cargo pants were singed in several spots and she had dirt over her stomach and right side of her face. The reporters wasted no time in rushing her, bandaging the teen with a myriad of questions. Kim said nothing as she pushed past everyone. The crowd of people and reporters followed Kim across the street and into the park where Kim walked into an open area.

A loud thunderous noise came into earshot causing the crowd to look skyward. As they did they saw a black helicopter fly into view and descend upon them. The wind kicked up suddenly whipping up debris and pushing the crowd back. The helicopter landed several feet away from Kim and she walked up to it. The door slid open and revealed a young blonde man with brown eyes and freckled face. He wore the same colored mission clothes as Kim. He was her best friend and his name was Ron Stoppable. Kim wasted no time in getting in the helicopter and closing the door behind her.

As the helicopter ascended Kim stared out into the city. Ron looked at her reflection in the window, she seemed lifeless. Her stare cold like the abyss she seemed to be staring into. He took notice of her appearance and quickly saw that the red head had her fists clenched, clutching her cargo pants. He watched as her body began to tremble violently. She was fighting the pain, crying has always been something Kim tried to avoid doing in front of others, however her pain won out. Tears flowed down her cheeks as she sobbed. Ron reached out and pulled Kim close to him. The red head buried herself in his chest sobbing deeply.

**XX**

**Global Justice H.Q., Location Redacted**

The agents and staff of Global Justice scrambled around trying to assess the situation at hand. Phones were ringing consistently as calls from government officials came in demanding answers and solutions. The agents were beside themselves, their hands more than full. However through the chaos laughter could be heard. A maniacal laugh, one filled with self accomplishment, and pride. It was coming from the interrogation room. Several agents stood outside the door, armed. Their job was to make sure nobody got in and out.

Inside the room were three people. The first was a man, middle aged. He had blue skin, a scar under his left eye and black hair tied into a small mullet. He wore a dark blue lab coat with black gloves, his hands were cuffed behind his back as he sat in his chair. This man's name is Drew Lipsky also known as Dr. Drakken. He was responsible for the various bombings.

The second person was female. She had an athletic build, and fair skin. She had short white hair, that hung just over her eyes. She had a red streak that arched it's way across her hair like a lightning bolt. She had dyed her hair as she was tired of the blonde look. Her eyes were black as she stared at their interrogator. She was wearing a long black sleeve shirt that showed off her midriff. She also sported some grey pants that like her shirt hugged her curvaceous frame. Like Drakken her hands were cuffed behind her as well. Her name was Adrena Lynn.

The third person was their interrogator. The person was female as well and had a build similar to Lynn's. She had short brown hair, and black eyes. She was wearing a blue kevlar suit and she sported an eye patch over her right eye. Her name was Betty Director.

She went over the various files and paperwork before her as she glanced at the villains in front of her. Originally they were brought in alongside Electronique. However she was being held elsewhere that could contain and dampen her powers. A deep scowl formed on Betty's face as she saw Drakken's evil grin.

"You seem quite pleased with yourself Lipsky." Dr. Director said.

"Quite. Weeks of planning went into this my dear Director. And to think it's only the tip of the iceberg." He told her as his grin grew wider.

"Quite the boast for a man facing a life sentence." The comment was made to break Drakken's jovial mood, but he just continued to smile at her. She looked both of the villains over. Directing more of her attention to Lynn.

"You're awfully quiet over there. Usually you like to run off at the mouth. Why so silent? Having a change of heart all of a sudden?"

Up until this point none of the villains in Kim's rogue gallery had never taken a life before. Kim had made sure it never got to that point. Lynn said nothing as she looked away from Betty, having no interest in replying to the GJ leader.

"You're both going away for a long time. So I hope you both enjoyed this little outing." Dr. Director said.

"Ya' know if my hands weren't tied to this god damned chair. All you'd get s'my fist down your throat." Lynn threatened.

Lynn glared at Betty trying to intimidate the older woman, however Betty has been in this game a long time.

"Famous last words." Betty spoke.

The Director leaned forward placing her elbows on the table and resting her head in her hands. Betty had the confession as well as the evidence to put them away for good. However before she could finalize everything a commotion was heard.

"You're not authorized to be here." She heard an agent say.

"Turn around now!"

The outburst had the attention of everyone in the room as they focused their attention on the door. The next sound heard was the sound of her agents trying to detain whoever was outside the door. The sound of bodies hitting the wall and crumpling to the floor outside filled their ears before silence fell. Suddenly there was a fierce pounding on the door. The pounding grew more violent as Betty noticed the door was coming off its hinges. With one more final strike the door came loose from its hinges. It fell inward with a groan slamming into the floor creating a loud crash.

The force responsible walked into the room. Her red hair flowing behind her. Behind her was Ron and on his shoulder sat his pet naked mole rat Rufus.

"Ahh, Kim Possible. I'd knew you'd survive." The man said with a chuckle. "Tell me how did you like Shego's going away present?"

The comment infuriated Kim. Sending a dark scowl across her face. Dr. Director moved to intercept Kim's path.

"Get away from him." Kim demanded.

"I'm handling this Kim." Betty told her.

Betty moved closer only for Kim to knock Betty away towards the other side of the room, allowing Kim to advance on Drakken and Lynn. Her anger emanating with every step she took. Without a second thought Kim flipped the interrogation table out of the way sending it towards the back wall. She then grabbed Drakken by his collar.

Drakken smiled once more. "How's good ole mom and pop?"

"Shut it you blue freak! Do you have any idea what you've just done?" Kim gripped his collar tighter. Her voice had a low guttural growl to it. She knew Drakken wanted to prove a point. He always did, this time he had gone too far.

"Oh absolutely." Was his answer. "You See Shego broke the code."

There was a sick grin on his face when he made that statement. Did he think this was still a joke? She pinned Drakken to the wall and punched him across the face drawing blood.

"Kim, stop." Ron called out.

"Did he stop when he blew up Go Tower or City Hall? When he destroyed our homes? Did he stop when he killed Shego?" Kim asked Ron. Pain emanating from her voice.

"She had it coming." Drakken said with a shrug. "She knew the consequences of turning her back on us. It's a way of life with only one true way out."

Kim punched him in the face again. She was getting tired of hearing him speak. She threw him across the room. Drakken grunted as he hit the wall, groaning as he slid to the floor. Another groan escaped his mouth before he chuckled at Kim again.

"She really thought she could just leave the 'family' and walk away like nothing happened? Like nothing was going to happen. And for you no less."

Drakken rose to his feet slowly. Eyeing the Redhead before him. His grin grew wider again letting Kim know she wasn't going to like the next words that came out of his mouth.

"For someone who claimed to be smarter than me. That was a really stupid move. Then there's you Kimberly. The self righteous do gooder. Deep down we both know what happened tonight was your fault. You caused this chain reaction. You killed Shego."

Kim moved to shut Drakken's mouth for him when Ron stepped in her way. He wasn't going to let his best friend lose herself. She was better than this.

"Temper, temper Kimberly. Let's be professionals about this. After all there are cameras watching." Drakken told her gesturing to the surveillance in the room.

Kim didn't care about that. She was hurting and she wanted Drakken to hurt, to feel what she was feeling. Ron saw the look in her eyes and tried to halt her advancements towards the villain.

"Kim!" Ron said as he grabbed her shoulder and she responded by throwing Ron to her side causing him to fall with a yell.

"That's enough!" Betty said as she rushed Kim. She intended to take Kim down so the red head would cool off. However Kim acted quickly. She thrust her right arm forward striking Betty in her chest with her palm making her land next to Adrena Lynn. Turning back to Drakken she grabbed him by his collar once more.

"Do you know what's the best part about all of this?" He asked her. "It was that you could do nothing to stop me or save her. I guess you can't do anything after all."

That's when something in Kim snapped. She wrapped her hands around his neck squeezing tightly, choking him. Her nostrils flared with hatred for her nemesis as she could feel her grip tightening. Ron and Betty looked on with horrified expressions as Drakken gasped for air unable to fight Kim off. Rufus hid in Ron's pocket as the sound of Drakken's neck snapping filled their ears. Kim released Drakken's now lifeless body and watched it fall limp to the floor. A smile formed across her face as she felt relieved. She knew it wouldn't bring Shego back, but she needed this. It was therapeutic to her.

"Fr-Eaky." Lynn commented, before Kim's dark gaze fell onto her next.

**That's where this prologue ends and hopefully the start of my darkest KP story yet begins. I took inspiration from the injustice comic book and video game series. Tell me what you guys think I'll try to be back with more**

**Opening- The Terror of Frieza's Army- Dragon ball Super**

**Kim leaves the hospital- Samidare-Naruto Shippuden**

**Betty, Drakken and Lynn- Regret- Dragon ball Super**

**Kim arrives- Zamasu's Theme- Dragon ball Super**

**Kim kills Drakken- The final show down-Dragon ball Super**


	2. Chapter 1 No Turning Back

**I'm glad that the prologue was received so well. Like I said I've gone over this story several times in my head whilst writing the other stories that I will get back to updating. I hope you guys enjoy the adventure you are about to embark on.**

**I do not own the Kim Possible characters portrayed in this story. They are owned by Disney.**

**Ch. 1 No Turning Back**

The interrogation room was coated in silence. Ron slowly stood as shock was written completely on his face. He gripped his left shoulder as Kim had caused him to land on it in her fit of rage. Ron's gaze shifted to Drakken. His body was in a crumpled state as his arms were handcuffed behind him. His eyes rolled into the back of his head.

He looked back at Kim to see that her earlier demeanor had vanished. Her body language was rigid and tense before and her eyes were cold when she was dealing with Drakken. Now she seemed more relaxed. She wasn't hyperventilating like before they had arrived at Global Justice headquarters. The thing that seemed to bother Ron more about Kim other than her previous action was her expression.

Before coming to GJ she had a pained expression on her face. Now there was a light smile where anger and sadness had once been. There was no way KP was proud of taking a life? Ron wondered.

Betty soon stood to her feet as well. She didn't know what to think. She wanted to believe that it was an accident, it had to be. Obviously Kim never meant to actually kill Drakken. He pushed her too far. That was what Betty wanted to believe.

She watched as Kim turned her attention towards Lynn and took a step towards her. Lynn was frightened as she jumped out of her chair but Kim was faster and grabbed the former TV star by her neck like she did Drakken immediately squeezing hard and cutting off her supply of fresh air. In response Betty pulled out her gun.

"Let her go Kim." Dr. Director ordered. Her gun trained on the red head.

"You don't know what they took from me." Kim responded as looked at Betty but she did not relinquish her hold on Lynn.

"You're hurting I understand that. But you just killed a man."

"He had it coming!" Kim snapped her eyes giving off that cold stare that Ron had seen on their way here. She was breathing hard and she shook Lynn when she made that outburst

Not long after that the room filled with Global Justice agents all had their weapons trained on Kim. Something they never thought they would have to do. One agent caught sight of Drakken's lifeless body and quickly pointed it out. This caused a low whisper to drift amongst the agents.

"So now I'm the bad guy?" Kim asked. "I did you all a favor, now he can't hurt anybody else. Neither will she." Kim said as her grip on Lynn tightened. The villainess started to foam at the mouth as she struggled against the red head's grip.

"Let her go Possible!" Betty repeated.

"Uh oh KP she's using the last name I don't think she'll give another warning." Ron told her. He didn't want to see his best friend shot like some criminal.

"Ron they killed your father. You were lucky that your mom was out with Hana or you could have lost them too." She told him. "I wasn't as fortunate. Mom and Dad were out. It was their date night. But the tweebs." Kim voice broke as fresh tears rolled down her face again. "They were caught in that explosion. They didn't make it."

"You're right to be mad Kim. You have every right to be. But killing Lynn won't bring back those you've lost back." Dr. Director said trying to negotiate with the teen hero.

"And locking them up will?" Kim questioned. "They just break out time after time. At least this way there is some finality to it."

"Kim please just listen to them." Ron pleaded with her. "This isn't you. This isn't the Kim I know."

Kim looked at Ron. She saw his concern for her. She looked to Betty and seeing the level of seriousness in her eyes. As she looked at the all the other agents that had her surrounded she saw that there was no way for to escape. At least not without catching a bullet. The last thing she did was look at Lynn. She saw the frightened expression on her face as Kim choked her out. The look Lynn gave her as the villainess thought she was entering the final moments of her life gave the red head the realization she was looking for.

She relaxed her grip on Adrena Lynn and shoved her to the floor putting distance between the two of them. Lynn gasped for fresh air as she began coughing hard. She pushed herself up against a wall using her feet. She stared at Kim as the red head looked back at her.

GJ agents rushed Kim as she slowly raised her hands. They stripped her of any of her gadgets or tools she had on her. Betty sighed mentally, grateful she didn't have to shoot the girl. This was definitely going to be a night to remember. Still Dr. Director had a job to do. She holstered her weapon and walked over to Kim. She pulled out a pair of handcuffs as she grabbed Kim's right hand and secured it in one of the cuffs before going for the teens left. All the while the red head made sure not to break her gaze with Lynn.

"You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can and will be used against you in the court of law. You have the right to an attorney. If you can't afford one. One will be provided for you." Betty said as she read Kim her Miranda rights.

She grabbed Kim and escorted her out of the room. Kim didn't put up a fight even though she knew that she could escape from her captors. She only stopped as they were about to pass by Ron. Kim looked to see the uncertainty on Ron's face. He was unsure of who Kim was anymore. Rufus peeked out of his pocket but quickly hid again after seeing Kim approach.

Ron opened his mouth to say something but couldn't find the words. He didn't know what to say. What could he say? He broke eye contact with her looking down at the floor his right hand going up to rub his left shoulder.

Seeing this Kim looked away as well. Ron was her best friend and now he refused to look her in the eyes. Like she had done something wrong. She just made sure Drakken would never hurt anyone else like he did to them tonight. Ron couldn't see the good in what she had just done. Betty continued to escort Kim out of the room as they walked down the hall.

She was going to take Kim to a cell room secure enough that the red head couldn't escape from. The walk was long and silent but they came to a stop at a grey door with a narrow horizontal window. Betty looked at Kim as she went for the door knob. Kim had a blank stare on her face. Betty could only guess as to what may have been going through her mind.

Betty opened the door to reveal a dark room that came to life with dim lights as Betty hit the switch on the outside. There were no outside windows and only two small ventilation shafts. It was about half the size of Kim's bedroom back in Middleton and had one small bed in the room as well as a toilet and sink.

"Forgive me for the cramped accommodations but I have to place you somewhere that you can't escape." Betty said as she stood behind Kim and started to remove her cuffs.

"Were you building this for me? Just in case I went rogue?" Kim asked her.

Betty shook her head even though she was still standing behind Kim. "We never got to finish the room after the Lowardian invasion a few years back. This was room was built in order to hold Shego." She told Kim. She watched as the red head flinched from hearing the deceased woman's name.

After removing the handcuffs she closed the door behind Kim. "I'm sorry Kim. I really wish I didn't have to do this."

"You're just doing your job." Kim said as she took a seat on the small bed. Immediately feeling how uncomfortable it was. "We both are."

Betty stared at her through the narrow window in the door. "What do you mean by that? You do understand that you just killed a man?" She asked the red head.

"Yeah, well he can't hurt anybody else." Kim replied there was no sign of remorse in her voice or face. She no longer had any.

Kim raised her head and stared at Betty for a full minute. The head of Global Justice trying to wrap her head around the whole situation became mentally exhausting for her.

"Can I get my one phone call?" Kim asked breaking the silence.

**XX**

Run was still in the interrogation room. His hands were massaging his temples hard. It was alot to take in. He had just lost his father and Kim has gone off the deep end. He hasn't felt this bad since his break up with Kim last year. Somehow he felt like he had let Kim down. The way she looked him causing him to look away from her. He had no doubt about how she was feeling about him right now.

Ron had to go talk with her. Let Kim know he is by her side and he's going to work with her through this. He got up and held his hand out so Rufus could climb up his arm. Rufus quickly scampered up Ron's arm and Ron gently rubbed the mole rat's head.

"Come on little buddy. KP needs us." He said.

Ron moved to stop by the door when it hit him. He hasn't called to check up on his mom and sister and he's pretty sure that Kim's parents needed to know about Kim's situation as well. It would be better if they heard the news from him than on TV. Ron sighed this was gonna be a long night indeed.

**XX**

Ten minutes had gone by before Betty had handed Kim a phone to use. Kim grabbed the phone and sat back down on the bed. She knew that she should call her parents. She dreaded the thought of adding to their stress and she also wanted to avoid an argument over an action she deemed was necessary for the betterment of the world. With that in mind she knew exactly who she needed to call.

She dialed in several numbers before putting the phone to her ear. She looked up to see the doorway was empty. She thought Betty would be monitoring her. She had to give Betty credit the room had no visible cameras but she knew it wasn't void of some type of surveillance, especially if it was supposed to hold Shego.

She heard the other line ringing. However instead of the standard ringtone she heard it was her Kimmunicator's ringtone

"Kim." She heard the voice say.

"Wade I need a favor. I know I shouldn't be asking you this since you lost your mom in Drakken's bombing. But your the only one I can turn to right now." The red head said her voice breaking as she started sniffling.

"Wade I'm going to need a lawyer. I did something horrible. Global Justice has me locked up and I can't call mom and dad. Not after losing the twins."

"Calm down Kim. What happened?" He asked her.

"Wade, I was just so angry. I wasn't myself. All I could think about was all the hurt they had caused us and all I wanted to do was make them hurt like we were. I didn't mean too."

"It's OK Kim." Wade said cutting her off. "I'll do what I can to help. But it's not like we can keep this from going public. People are gonna want answers including your parents. What are you gonna tell them?" He asked her.

Kim was silent for almost a full minute given the circumstances that has just transpired. She let out a sigh. "I'm going to tell them the truth. It's all I have left."

Kim disconnected the call and looked up once more inspecting to see Betty. Instead she saw Ron standing in the narrow window looking at her. Kim got up slowly and walked over to Ron.

She was going to speak but Ron spoke first. "It's going to be ok KP." He told her. "I'm going to call Wade and try to get this cleared up. I mean you didn't mean to kill Drakken right?"

"I don't know. Everything happened so fast." She responded. "Look Ron go home. Your mom and sister need you. I've already called Wade and I'm going to be fine here. Betty will make sure of that."

Ron nodded. "I'll be back KP. We've been through alot together and I'm not willing to let it end here. I've got your back." He told her with a light smile.

Kim watched as Ron walked away. She had everything planned out she just needed Wade to do his part. She knew he'd come through, he always did. So she sat back down on the bed and waited.

**Days Later**

Almost a week had passed since the bombing incident as families from both Go City and Middleton made final preparations for the funeral. There were some families like the Possible family that lost loved ones in the ensuing chaos during the Go City Hall bombing due to trampling or getting hit with shrapnel made from the explosion and debris.

The casualties had risen by at least a dozen after that night from victims of all ages. The people wanted justice, some type of reparation for the tragedy they had been put through. They received their answer a few days back when the news media began to air footage of Kim Possible being transported over to local authorities as she was being transferred and held at Upperton Correctional Facility. It was constantly being covered live with several reporters from several news stations constantly trying to get word from the teen hero.

A crowd of protestors stood outside the facility with signs as they demanded that Kim be acquitted of her charges. These people were the family members of the victims in that bombing.

"She didn't do anything wrong! If anything she did this country a favor. I just wish she could have gotten to those other villains they still got locked up!" One woman said.

"How much longer until they escape again and take more innocent lives?" A man asked. "She keeps the public safe. If she goes to jail who are we supposed to rely on the police?"

Ron sat at a hotel holding his younger sister Hana while his mom was out. He didn't even understand how the media got a hold of the information about Kim. Betty made it clear that this was a sensitive situation and to keep quiet about it. Ron hadn't said anything, something he stressed to Betty when she called him a few days back. Someone had leaked the information about Kim because they had footage of her being transferred from Global Justice to the Upperton authorities late at night.

Ron scratched his head and sighed. He thought that maybe this wasn't such a bad thing. With all these people rallying to her side maybe she wouldn't face any jail time. However there was a whole lot of faith that played in on that.

Ron wasn't the only one who had been watching the news. A woman with tanned skin and teal eyes with long brown hair that was tied back into a ponytail had her eyes glued to the station. She picked up her cigarette from her ashtray and took a drag from it and exhaled the smoke. The woman was wearing black denim jeans with a white crop top. In all her years she'd never thought she'd see a sight like this.

The woman's attention was taken from the TV as two children ran into the living room playing. A young boy with black hair and blue eyes with skin a few shades more tanned than his mother ran in playing with his younger cousin. They were in the middle of a very intense game of tag. The woman smiled, she may have been the youngest out of the siblings but she was the first to have a child and she didn't regret it.

"Donnie come here." She called to her son.

The boy ran over to his mom as she scooped him up in her arms and kissed him on the cheek. She looked down at her niece as she tugged her aunts jeans.

"You guys hungry?" she asked to which the children replied with enthusiastic nods making the woman chuckle.

"OK well how about we find something good to eat while we head over to your Aunt Lonnie's?" This made the children cheer more. She put Donnie down so he and his cousin could put on their shoes.

She reached in her pocket and pulled out her cell phone and dialed a number.

"Hey Craig, yeah it's me." She answered with a pause as she took another drag from her cigarette. "You think you could get me into Upperton Correctional?" She asked. Her face twisted into a quick visage. "Very funny asshole. I can get a lead on the Possible story." She said to the man on the phone. Her lips then formed a smile. "Because I have history with her and I can get her the two things she needs."

**I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter. I think this one was shorter than the prologue but the pacing between these chapters are all gonna feel different let me assure you however it will not affect the outcome of this story. Now im hoping you guys can help me by telling me which story should I update next. The 2nd crossover story, GoK II or King of the Monsters**

**Tracklist****Stopping Kim - The Society - Injustice 2**

**Taking Kim Away - In The End - Linkin Park Cinematic Cover**

**Kim's Arrest is Leaked - New Divide Remix - Linkin Park**


End file.
